


藤丸的噩梦（2）：赫克托耳

by HundredSea



Series: 藤丸的噩梦 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, be
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HundredSea/pseuds/HundredSea





	藤丸的噩梦（2）：赫克托耳

藤丸立香不知道自己怎么能把城墙下的一切看得那么清楚：背向着他守卫在这座城池前的那位战士身着精致华美的铠甲，手持宽阔的长剑毫不犹豫地冲向对面那位身后站着大军、手中持有长枪和黄金盾牌的战士；但对方也面无惧色地掉转枪头向着城门的方向冲来。结果不过是一瞬间的事，守城勇士还没来得及挥动长剑便被那杆铜枪刺穿了咽喉，这是他身上唯一没有被那身精美铠甲覆盖的地方。

倒下之后藤丸立香终于看清了他的面容，是赫克托耳。在与从者的共享梦境中，英灵们生前的死亡的再现总是会让他感同身受、悲痛不已，更何况有时死亡不过是个开始。虽然已经被长枪穿喉，但特洛伊最优秀的将军并未气绝，似乎还和敌人——半神的阿喀琉斯说些了什么，但对方只是轻蔑而冷酷地拔出了自己的长枪。随后阿喀琉斯那方军中的许多人走上前来用自己手中的兵刃在赫克托耳的身上留下更多伤口，并围着他的尸身议论纷纷。阿喀琉斯制止众人也不过是为了剥光他身上的铠甲，举起那染着血污的甲胄炫耀一番。他在周围军士的喝彩声中捅穿了赫克托耳的踝骨，用皮绳把他的双脚串在一起绑在了战车上，又驾着这辆战车绝尘而去。

这个梦中的藤丸立香大概只是个要见证赫克托耳之死与死后遭遇的幽灵，感觉不到身体的存在，视线却不知怎么一路跟着那辆战车。赫克托耳的尸身被那辆车拖行着，扬起的尘土让他什么都看不清，当然他也根本就不想看那位英雄的面容如何再被他生前誓死守护的土地磨损。

他们回到自己的大营已经是黄昏时分，赫克托耳的尸体被随意地丢在一旁，虽然阿喀琉斯的本意是让野狗来啃噬他的躯体，但幸而那些野狗不知出于什么原因并不敢接近他，只能夹着尾巴绕着他转来转去。亚该亚的军士们似乎在举行庆典，藤丸立香被那些嬉笑比试的声音烦得几乎疯掉，连身体都没有的他除了看着那位本应头盔闪亮的勇士的头发如何在黑暗中被寒凉的夜露浸湿之外什么都做不了。

赫克托耳是最早回应他召唤的英灵之一，那时原本还是个普通的高中生的藤丸立香并不熟悉如何作为御主指挥战斗。但尽管这样，这位嘴上说着讨厌体力劳动的大叔却还是一次又一次帮他打败敌人，甚至以自己的经验指导他如何指挥战斗；在他手忙脚乱、经常和从者大眼瞪小眼的初期也相信他一定会成为出色的御主。他们之间的情感根本不是用那几个等级就能表示的，所以现在无法给曾经如此厚待自己的他盖上一件蔽体的衣物的藤丸立香就十分痛恨自己的无能。

亚该亚人的闹腾到天光渐明才慢慢安静下来，但阿喀琉斯杀气腾腾的脚步又让他的心揪了起来。识主的骏马打了个响鼻，阿喀琉斯把战车套到它身上，又把赫克托耳的尸体重新栓回战车后面。随着一声响亮的鞭声和马儿的嘶鸣，战车疾驰起来，奔向营帐边上的一座新坟。骏马拖着这具尸体绕着那座坟茔狂奔了三圈之后又骤然停下，阿喀琉斯头也不回地离开了，他的狂怒与悲痛并不比他登上战车之前少，无非是暴虐得到了点满足。而赫克托耳的尸身则因惯性而四肢摊开，半张脸埋在泥土里面。好在拖行似乎并没有给他身上增添新的伤口，只是让更多泥土蒙上了他勇武英俊的面孔，他的面容依然十分平静，看起来就像是睡着了一样，似乎随时都能醒来看到古希腊明媚的清晨。

但那致命的伤口离他安详面容的距离实在太近了，很难从余光里忽略过去，在已经明亮起来的阳光下，创口里黑红的血肉依稀可见，藤丸立香不禁想起要是这里的天气像迦勒底一样就不会看得那么清楚了吧……意识也就随之模糊了起来。至少迦勒底的天气没有辜负他的期望，窗外依然是呼啸着的灰白风雪；枕头边弗拉德三世给的小山羊撅着嘴委屈巴巴的样子，藤丸立香拍了拍它的小脑袋，“又是个噩梦啊……你睡得好吗？”

偏偏今天又是和枪兵一起训练的日子，虽然赫克托耳已经不再需要作为主力上场，但作为资格最老、最早完成灵基再临的枪兵，藤丸立香还是会习惯性地把他编进支援队伍。现在一般情况下并不需要他再上场，然而意外总是会在这种时候发生，在与各职阶敌人的对战模拟中，一位骑兵影从者让他格外在意。不仅是因为他强大的实力让之前几次战斗都顺利通过的先发队员失败退场，更是因为他影影绰绰的身形似乎就是刚刚梦中出现的阿喀琉斯。支援的赫克托耳已经上场，懒洋洋地招呼藤丸立香快点结束然后回去休息，但他等待许久之后，却收到了OrderChange的指令。之后的事情，影从者消散在刚刚现界不久的武术家枪下，训练随之结束，英灵们各自灵体化都和往常没什么区别。除了蹲在地上对着影从者留下的那撮虚影之尘发呆的藤丸立香。

“再不收集起来就要消失了。”

从者一向吊儿郎当的声音吓了藤丸立香一跳，他连忙站起来说：“没关系，也不差这一点。”

“哎呀，虚影之尘都无所谓了，也不需要大叔帮你战斗啦？”

“怎么会……”听他这么说藤丸立香立刻紧张得不行，反而没法解释。

知道自己爽朗的御主不太擅长场面话，赫克托耳也就不再逗他，直接问道：“发生什么了吗？为什么把我换下来？”

少年沉吟了一会儿照实回答：“只是不想让你和那名骑兵对战而已，如果是别的敌人就不会了。”

“这样啊，那下次可要记得让我保护你。”看着御主一脸难以置信的表情，赫克托耳继续说：“我相信你有自己的原因。而且看你那个为难的样子就觉得好像还是不要知道太多比较好啊，哈哈。” 虽然赫克托耳不打算继续追究确实让他安心了很多，但不知道为什么藤丸立香还是有一种自己被耍了的感觉。

“御主要是觉得累的话，干脆来偷会懒吧。”扎着小辫子的枪兵就近找了块巨石背后的阴凉坐下，说着还拍了拍自己旁边的地面。“你确定这是可以偷懒的地方？”藤丸立香怀疑地发问，但还是坐了下来。

“当然，现在没人监测这里。只要我们自己不进行战斗操作，完全可以看风景发呆什么的。但是外面的人以为是还在战斗训练，也不会进来。不管做什么都不会被发现。”

还是少年心性的藤丸立香无法抑制自己吐槽的冲动：“…你为了偷懒还真是格外勤劳啊……”

“最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，以及观察规律、加以利用都是指挥官应有的素养。虽然我是战败的人，但这可是真正的经验哦。” 

现在的藤丸立香最怕他这种玩笑，沉默良久之后问了一句：“你真的不恨阿喀琉斯吗？”

“嗯……毕竟我杀了帕特洛克罗斯还想抢夺他的尸体来着，也算是追平了吧。不过再也不想和他打了是真的。”赫克托耳顿了顿，好像突然明白了什么，“刚刚那个影从者是阿喀琉斯吗？”

藤丸立香摸摸鼻梁，不置可否地说：“因为你说过不想再和他打了吧……”  
赫克托耳当即明白过来自己的御主经历了梦境共享，如果不是这样他怎么可能知道阿喀琉斯的样子？综合他今天扭扭捏捏的表现赫克托耳断定这个梦必然是不怎么愉快的。

“其实这件事还要谢谢你。如果不是你的话我是没法理解他那么恨我的原因的。”赫克托耳说着把胳膊搭到自己御主的肩上，少年不解地看向他，“因为我杀了他最重要的人。如果有人伤害了你，我大概也会那样对待他吧。”就在藤丸立香想要说些什么的时候，赫克托耳又抢在他前面笃定地继续说：“不过你一定会成功的拯救人理，然后继续悠闲愉快的生活下去。”

少年的脸上又露出正属于他这个年纪却很久没出现的笑容，这位从前是政治家的从者提起的“悠闲愉快的生活”在他脑中唤起了非常美好的画面。他也就不禁好奇起来：“说起来，赫克托耳，你理想中悠闲愉快的生活是什么样的啊？”  
“嗯……大概是和你在特洛伊相遇吧。”

“嗯？”完全摸不着头脑的藤丸立香看向身边的古希腊英灵。

“虽然现在这样也很好啦。但是在我的时代呢，向御主这种来自异域的美少年，一定会被献给我这样的王族英雄。”看着御主愈发讶异的神色，赫克托耳继续解释：“我会是你的兄长、导师、父亲和爱人，教会你作为一个男人应该掌握的一切知识和技巧。我们之间的爱情会被所有人赞颂。”

赫克托耳刚刚说的每一句话都让藤丸立香面红耳赤、心跳不已，他呆愣愣地看着把自己搂在怀里的从者，完全不知道他们是从什么时候起靠得这么近的，更不知道自己的脸有多红。但他这位“体贴”的从者很快告诉了他：“哈哈哈，你的脸烫得大概可以点烟了。”看到御主气呼呼地扭过头去，又赶紧拍了拍他的肩膀安慰道：“好啦好啦，我知道现在已经不流行这种了，这就是代沟吧。”

虽然不知道为什么要说又，但是觉得自己又被耍了的藤丸立香板着脸瞥了他一眼嘟哝道：“几千年的代沟啊，真是了不起。”但他脸上红晕未散，即使不高兴也像撒娇的样子在赫克托耳眼中可爱到无以复加。于是他的手向上攀上御主微红的脸，拉过来让他看向自己，在少年错愕的眼神里又问：“那你觉得那种生活怎么样呢？”

实在不想让赫克托耳失望，藤丸立香选择性地回答：“呃……如果说到导师的话就很好啊……刚开始的时候你教了我很多战术什么的，也一直没能好好谢谢你，我还觉得很不好意思呢。”殊不知这种某些方面毫无保留的诚恳正是他令一些英灵格外喜爱的重要原因。

“御主真是客气了，想好好谢谢我的话……其实我还有件事想教你来着。”  
“好啊？是什么？”好奇心旺盛、偶尔十分好学的少年并没有要拒绝的意思。  
赫克托耳斟酌了一下措辞：“嗯……大人才能做的事情吧。”

“那好啊。”话音未落，藤丸立香的笑容就凝固在脸上，他只觉得自己被抱了起来，然后就听到了作战服的搭扣被解开的声音。

“哎哎哎？？”一连串惊呼声中藤丸立香连忙按住赫克托耳的手，但其实拉链也已经被拉开了大半，小腹的肌肉在衣物缝隙中若隐若现。藤丸立香诧异地看着赫克托耳，那位英灵没眼里全是对御主毫不掩饰的渴望和全心全意的热爱。他这才明白之前赫克托耳对自己说过的“现在自己就是他的特洛伊”并不是比喻。即使不说他们之间的羁绊之深本来也无法让藤丸立香做出拒绝他的决定，光是赫克托耳这眼神也够让他这个情窦未开的少年理性蒸发了。

感觉到御主手上松下来的力度，赫克托耳继续自己刚刚的动作。双手环住御主的后颈再向下溜到肩背，借着向下抚摸把战斗服剥下来，让少年清瘦但并不羸弱的上半身完全暴露出来。然后就是柔软的臀瓣，赫克托耳用自己干燥的大手直接揉捏着御主柔软的臀部，同时托着把他的身体抬高。藤丸立香抓着他的衣服看向别处，但在从者把作战服和内裤一起顺着大腿扒下来的时候还是瑟缩了一下想要逃开。

从者一手揽住他的腰肢抱紧他，另一只手抚摸着他柔软的黑发，并抬头吻上了少年抿成一条细线的嘴唇。藤丸立香觉得自己简直要融化在这个吻里，古代的英雄像要把他吃干抹净似的啃咬、吮吸他的唇舌，口水顺着被撬开侵入的口腔滴到他自己裸露的皮肤上，缓缓滑向下腹。在这样的攻势下他已经完全丧失了抵抗的能力，对方的爱意与情欲也随着魔力同调感染了他。夹在自己发热的身体与赫克托耳外褂之间的分身也渐渐硬挺起来，使藤丸立香下意识地想要抚慰那传来一阵阵异样感觉的地方。

“再稍微忍耐一下哦~”随着一如既往的戏谑语气，藤丸立香感到了一丝快慰，赫克托耳正解开腰带和裤子的手会蹭过他腿间柔嫩的地方。而随后从者由衣裤的束缚中刚刚解放的热而坚硬的欲望，一弹出来碰在他下体根部与囊袋处，更让他舒服得探出一口气。因为自己刚刚的反应而羞愧，但已经明白今天注定要交代出第一次的藤丸立香像只鸵鸟似的把脸埋进了枪兵的颈窝里。

赫克托耳明显对御主的羞怯极为受用。他顺势亲吻少年后颈骨头突出的地方；猛地将他按向自己，然后一边轻抚着他柔软的腿根把他的大腿掰得更开，一边让自己粗长的分身嵌入他的臀瓣之间前后滑动。耻于这种游戏，藤丸立香不安扭动着身体表示抗议，却被赫克托耳死死按住大腿，抱在怀里动弹不得。还嫌御主没被欺负够的英灵轻轻咬住少年已经变成粉红色的耳垂传授技巧似的说道：“御主，这种时候再乱动，只会让对方更兴奋。”感到赫克托耳似乎又张达了一点的性器在他股间微微跳动，藤丸立香只好乖乖听话不再做徒劳的挣扎，却还是抑制不住地微微颤栗。

“这种时候要好好享受才对。”赫克托耳搔弄着他后腰脊骨的凹陷让他慢慢直起腰来，不再只是僵着身子可怜巴巴地抱着自己的脑袋哆嗦。这姿势让他们二人的腹部紧贴，藤丸立香挺硬起来的下身也有了依凭也让他发出舒适的喘息。“这样才姿势才漂亮哦。”枪兵用手感受御主腰背凹出的优美弧度，仰头吻了一下他娇小的下巴，然后就埋首在他细嫩、毫无防备的脖颈，从耳根一路向下舔弄到锁骨。

藤丸立香湛蓝的眼睛让赫克托耳想起特洛伊的大海，精致锁骨中间的凹陷则像个小小的海湾。他流连在那里种下痕迹，身下动作也在加快，顶端冒出些许液体弄湿了他们相互紧贴的地方。藤丸立香被他的小胡子扫着胸口，突然想起被他舔舐亲吻、留下印迹的地方正是他致死伤口的所在心里又有些悲戚，只想让他赶紧停下，下身股间的一片湿热正让他心急，便喘息着问道：“你…不……进来么？”

赫克托耳闻言楞了一下却也行动起来，蘸了些二人之间的滑液便用手指探入了御主未经人事的后穴。虽然只是很温柔的扩张，但异物侵入的感觉依然让藤丸立香非常不适，默默抓紧了从者的头发。手指的数量增加到了三根，并非没有感觉到疼痛，只是觉得那种痛觉微不足道。不仅是因为这对于经历过无数次挂彩、重伤的他而言确实算不了什么，更是因为赫克托耳被杀死、剥去铠甲喉咙冒血的画面在他脑海中挥之不去……藤丸立香想起他还和阿喀琉斯说了几句话，当时他一定非常痛苦吧。

赫克托耳将手指撤出之后，后庭突如其来的空虚和凉意让藤丸立香回过神来，从者用前额磕了他的下巴一下：“你啊，走什么神呐？”身下动作不停，将依然精神的性器抵在御主又闭合起来的入口处缓缓顶入。那感觉和手指完全不一样，内壁的胀痛让他呼吸困难，但一想到梦中赫克托耳承受的痛苦，初次体验这种事的少年还是咬紧牙关默默感受他如何深入进自己的身体，不知不觉就留下了不仅仅只是生理性的泪水。感觉到御主的异样，赫克托耳习惯性地用以前安抚小马驹的方法来回抚摸他再次弓起的背脊让他放松下来。看到他爱琴海一样美丽的眼睛里真的荡漾出的痛惜和悲伤，枪兵并没有说话，只是用健壮的手臂揽过御主细瘦的腰身，抱紧他保证他的姿势舒服，下身更加用力的将自己推进他体内，同时吻住他努力不啜泣出声的嘴巴。

少年柔软温热的甬道紧紧包裹着赫克托耳，藤丸立香也因为他在自己体内而感到前所未有的盈满。随着他流到唇边眼泪赋予了这个吻一点咸味，赫克托耳放开他的口舌让他呼吸，无比小心地用唇舌擦干净御主的眼泪——从者的温柔又几乎让不懂情爱的少年流出泪来。但随着这位曾经的将军、政治家开始小心地耸动腰身，并根据身上人或吃疼或着迷的反应调整轻重或角度，藤丸立香知道他并不应该也无法用眼泪回应。于是等到隐忍的哽咽完全被愉悦呻吟声取代，赫克托耳又握住藤丸立香已经直指挺立起来的分身配合着自己胯下的节奏上下套弄，然后当他在自己手中释放之后又将那股挂在指间的白浊尽数吃进嘴里，看着自己御主红艳如朝霞的脸色心情大好。

看着从者笑嘻嘻的脸色，藤丸立香简直无地自容，用这种姿势承受对方恨不得次次到底的进出和刚刚的射精已经消耗了他的绝大部分体力，但欢愉的快感还在像海浪一样阵阵袭来。少年除了挂在健壮的枪兵身上任他填满自己的整个身心之外毫无办法。“啊~……”似乎又深了一点，而且那里……藤丸立香惊讶自己怎么能发出这种声音，随后就后悔不已；赫克托耳见了他的反应又往那处用力顶了几下，同时扒住他的肩膀把他的整个身子往下按，让那股热流直冲进他的体内，其中一些从二人的交合处流出，粘腻而亲密。

品尝够了只有宙斯才能享受的十七岁少年，赫克托耳用自己的红色披风盖住御主的裸露的身体，揽过他让他靠在自己怀中。藤丸立香则抬头凑过去用鼻尖蹭他的喉咙和锁骨中央，那里的皮肤依旧是健康的小麦色、平整而泛着汗水的光泽。似乎像用魔术卷轴治愈的伤口并不会留下什么痕迹，英灵身上也并没有留下生前的致命伤。藤丸立香第一次感激魔术和圣杯战争的奇妙。

并没有人打破平静，直到赫克托耳又点起了一支烟。藤丸立香像是被浓烈的烟草味提醒了什么：“赫克托耳……我以为你说的是……烟…………”

“嗯？”

“我以为你是要教我抽烟……”

“啊啊，”赫克托耳干笑着掩饰尴尬，至此他终于理解了那些年轻女性从者说的“偶尔脱线的御主也非常可爱”是什么意思。顿时感到这才可能是真正的代沟所在。“这种事啊，用得着教吗？”枪兵说着捏着那根刚刚燃起不久的烟卷递到藤丸立香嘴边。尽管藤丸立香只是带着半信半疑、小心翼翼地吸了一小口，依然被呛得咳嗽不止，好一会儿才缓回来。

赫克托耳强忍着忍着笑意吸气，干枯的叶片瞬间烧去一小段，收拢嘴唇吐出一个烟圈后再次吻住了御主还泛着水色的嘴唇，用自己沾着浓重烟味的的唇舌与藤丸立香的交缠，又是一个让他觉得连灵魂都快融掉的吻。“唔……这个也很想学啊……”被放开的少年扭头向往地看着刚刚烟雾飘散的方向，“当然可以，只要是大叔会的都可以教给你~”说着又抚上怀中人的脸颊拉他凑近，却猝不及防地被那半大的男孩一拳擂上胸口，不像被小马驹踢，倒像被小猫用爪子挠了一下。

藤丸立香皱着眉，一脸“你又在想些什么啊?”的表情幽幽地说：“我说的是烟圈……”


End file.
